1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing labels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my British Patent Specification Nos. 1475304, 2115744 and 2115775 I describe various different labels having an increased surface area thereby enabling a greater amount of printed information to be carried by the labels than usual. Although such labels can be made individually, it is usually more convenient to arrange them as a sequence of labels carried on a backing layer of release material, preferably in the form of a reel, thereby providing a convenient supply of labels for easy and efficient application to containers to be labelled.